


A little fall of rain

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Series: Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Enjolras fights for France while Grantaire fights for Enjolras





	A little fall of rain

Gunfire blazed the area, the smoke was hot, the screams eroded the barricade. Enjolras, after crying from killing a soldier, bled as he climbed the barricade. This was a battle. He could not be pathetic. He had to fight. 

Before he reached the top, his hands started to shake uncontrollably. The only thing that calmed him was the fact that Grantaire was safe; he wasn't in the battle. Enjolras had sent him inside the Musain to build a private barricade incase the soldiers barge their way into the Café.  
He smiled grimly before raising his gun and aiming. 

Then he felt it. A pang at his chest. At first he didn't know what it was. Instead, he tried to dismiss it. He tried aiming again until he noticed left arm ceased to move. In his mind he ordered and yelled at it o move, but nothing happened. His chest began to ache more. Then he realised. As he touched his torso with his right hand, he noticed significant bleeding. He fell limp.  
"Enjolras!" A voice pierced through Enjolras, as painful as the bullet. His ears began to ring.  
When Enjolras turned, he began to lean and fall down the barricade. It was only Grantaire that held him stable. The cynic muttered words he could not comprehend, but understood nevertheless. "We die together." Grantaire whimpered amongst his tangled words.   
Enjolras only hugged the man tightly, afraid to abandon him once again.

Crying, the cynic dragged his Apollo to the ground where he embraced him in his arms as Enjolras began to stared at the man in shock. Only pain escaped his voice, his words becoming mangled. More than anything Enjolras wanted to tell him to be safe, that he loved him. Desparately, he grabbed onto Grantaire's shirt, near where his heart was. All he wanted was for Grantaire read his eyes; they weren't cold anymore. His eyes were full of love.  
Grantaire hugged Enjolras tighter. Rigidly, he looked up the barricade. Enjolras only noticed now that the soldiers were conquering the barricade.   
Time slowed down for the two. For a second or two they had left to share Enjolras stared at Grantaire as he was shouting at the enemy. He wailed, but Enjolras did not hear anything. Silence was his solice. Tiredness overcame him.  
The last thing Enjolras witnessed before closing his eyes for the last time was a bullet wound of Grantaire.

After the first shot was fired at Grantaire, Enjolras passed. Painfully mourning, Grantaire still held onto Enjolras, sobbing. Since the first attempt failed, another soldier was ordered to shoot him. Alas, a bullet went through Grantaire's back.   
A cry escaped his lungs.  
Leaning over, Grantaire's head drooped over the corpse he, even at his dying breath, held tightly close to. 

As the soldiers dispersed to hunt for students, one witnessed the two. It was as if observing the sun and the shadow. To the lone soldier, the shadow leaned its head over the sun, their lips almost touching.


End file.
